The Reunion
by Sibuna97
Summary: Nina Martin left 6 years ago. 5 years ago she started hearing "Find the Osirian" Now, 6 years after she left Nina, gets an invite to the House of Anubis reunion. She must go and find her new Osirian with the help of her old friends. Who is her Osirian? Will she find him before the reunion is over? Find out in The Reunion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Sibuna Fans! This is gonna be my first multi-chapter fanfiction! I got the idea when I found out that Eddie sacrifices his powers in Touchstone of Ra and everyone is all like "Does this mean Nina gets a new chosen one?" I hope you guys like this story! Amber will you do the disclaimer? **

**Amber: Sibuna97 does not own House of Anubis or any of the characters! Enjoy!**

* * *

*Nina's POV*

I came home from work and went to check the mail. Bill. Bill. Bill. Huh? Anubis House? What is this?

I guess I should introduce myself.

My name is Nina Martin. I am currently 22 years old. My birthday is July 7, 1995; ah yes the dreaded birthdate that made me the chosen one. When I went to Anubis house 8 years ago, Joy disappeared and we had to solve the mystery of her disappearance. After solving the mystery I found out that I was the chosen one and put the Cup of Ankh together. Then my second year was when we had to find the Mask of Anubis and when I found out that my Osirian was Eddie. After that year I couldn't return, turns out the Osirian and Chosen one couldn't be together, which is weird since he is my protector. Around graduation day, I started getting weird visions and heard voices. My visions were of a black figure and the voices said _"Find the Osirian"_. I would hear this every day, but I've ignored it.

Now, 6 years after I left Anubis, I am living in an apartment in New York with Amber. Yes, Amber Millington. 6 months after I left Anubis, I ran into Amber at the Mall in New York. I found out she got into fashion school and left Anubis. I made her swear to not tell anyone that she knows where I'm at. I love everyone at Anubis, I really do… Especially Fabian, but I knew that it would be hard to talk to them every day without seeing them so I cut off all contact. She didn't like the idea, but she went along with it anyway. After High School, we went to the same college and became roommates again!

I walked into our apartment and yelled "AMBER".

"Yeah Nins?" Amber asked coming into the living room.

"We got a letter." I told her.

"From?"

"Anubis House…" I told her.

She gasped and started squealing.

"OPEN IT! OPEN IT!" She yelled while bouncing up and down.

I opened the letter and read it out loud to Amber.

"Dear Ms. Martin and Ms. Millington. We cordially invite you to the Anubis House reunion on July 1, 2018. We know you didn't graduate from Frobisher Academy, but we would still love for you to come. You two will stay with Patricia Williamson in your old room. The Reunion will last for a month. We hope to see you there! Eric Sweet."

We stayed quiet for a few minutes before Amber spoke up.

"We should go!" Amber said squealing.

"You can… I'm not…" I said getting sad.

"Why not?" Said Amber getting mad at me.

"Because… Last I heard from Joy, Fabian and Mara are dating…" I said.

"NINA! That was 3 years ago! You don't know if they are still dating or not!"

"Still… I don't want to see them…" I said walking out of the room.

"Nina! Please! For me! Patricia! Everyone!" Amber said getting on her knees begging.

"Besides Amber… Chosen one and Osirian can't be together, remember?" I reminded her, "That's why I left in the first place. " I sighed trying to get Amber to understand.

"Nina, come on please!" She said begging me giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"We will discuss this in the morning I need to get to sleep."

"Fine. Good night!" Amber said going to her room.

"Night!"

I walked up into my room got into my pajamas and laid in my bed thinking, and then I pulled a picture out of my bed side drawer and started looking at it. It was a picture of me and Fabian before I left for America the second year. We were saying goodbye and Amber got a picture of us. I really do miss him, but if he's happy with Mara then that's that. I put the picture back into my drawer and drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

_*Nina's dream*_

_"Ninaaaaa" said a mysterious figure that turned out to be Sarah._

_"Sarah?" I said confused._

_"Nina you must go back to Anubis House!" Sarah said smiling at me._

_"Why? The Osirian and Chosen One can't be together, remember?" I said confused._

_"That was true for the old Osirian. You and the new Osirian are destined to be together!" Sarah said happily._

_"New Osirian? What about Eddie?" I asked._

_"You must find out for yourself. Go back to Anubis."_

_She just started repeating over and over._

_"Find the New Osirian… Find the new Osirian… Find.."_

* * *

Suddenly, I got a wake-up call, literally. I turned my alarm off and got up to get ready for the day.

I guess I have to go back to Anubis.

I went downstairs and saw Amber down in the Kitchen eating her breakfast.

"Good Morning! Did you think about the decision anymore?" She asked while munching on some cereal.

"I got a dream last night from Sarah." I told her, and then told her about the dream, leaving out the detail about me and the Osirian being destined for each other.

"So, you have to find the new Osirian?" Amber asked.

"Yup."

"So what does that mean?" She asked.

"It means that we are going back to the House of Anubis."

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! Please review! Once I start getting some reviews I will put chapter 2 up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's Chapter 2! Nina goes back to Anubis House. Peddie! Disclaimer! **

**Eddie: Sibuna97 does not own**

**Patricia: House of Anubis or it's characters.**

**Eddie: Even if she did, I would still be madly in love with Yacker.**

**Me: AWWWW PEDDIE! **

* * *

*Nina's POV*

Why am I going back? Why did I agree to go? Oh yeah cause somehow I got a new Osirian. That reminds me… I'm going to have to talk to Sibuna about that later…

"Ladies and Gentleman, Flight 123 to Liverpool, England is about to take off. Please fasten your seatbelts"

I guess I can't back out now…

"So Nina are you excited to see everyone again?" Amber asked practically bouncing in her seat.

"I don't know… I mean I'm kind of excited to see them all again, but they all probably hate me.." I said looking down. Why wouldn't they? I was the fearless leader of Sibuna… I left them when they needed me most… I'm the one that broke Fabian's heart… I wrote him the letter… Amber told me about when Fabian almost fought Eddie… I feel so bad…

"Nina no one will hate you!"

"How do you know? I abandoned all of you! Fabian almost got into a fight with Eddie over me. I up and left with no explanation and broke off ALL contact with everyone. How can they not hate me…." I started crying right then… All of a sudden I felt really guilty… I never thought that much of it before. Sure, I cried when I couldn't go back and I was always missing all my friends, but I never felt guilty about it.

Amber gave me a hug, "Oh Neens. They don't hate you! You couldn't come back because your Gran was ill and also cause of the Osirian and Chosen one business. We all understood that. Sure we were upset at first, but we understood. They all still love you Nina, I'm sure of it. We are going to go, have a great time, see all of our old friends, hear about what happened with the mystery when we were gone, each some of Trudy's DELICIOUS food, make fun of Victor, remember old times, maybe solve a mystery or two, and find out who your new Osirian is! It will be fun!"

"You know what. You're right! And if Fabian and Mara are there and they are still together then who cares? I'm going to go and find the guy that I'm destined to be with!" As soon as I said that I felt my eyes widen. Oh No. No. No. I hope Amber doesn't question what I just said.

"Nina what are you talking about?" Amber questioned me while raising her eyebrows at me.

"I left out one little piece of information, but you can't tell the others."

"What is it?"

"My new Osirian and I are destined to be together. The Egyptian gods must've known something was going to happen so they had me stay away from Eddie then give me a new Osirian that I'm destined to be with." I explained to her.

"Whoa, that's creepy, yet cool at the same time! Wait… So you and your Osirian are going to end up together?"

"Yup!"

"YAY! More scrapbooking! Who are you hoping it's going to be?"

We both know who I'm hoping it's going to be.

"I just hope it's someone I already know, and not just stranger. Hey Amber? I'm going to go to sleep, kay?"

"Go ahead!"

I lay down as best as I could on the plane and went to sleep.

* * *

_*Nina's dream*_

_"Nina!" Sarah said appearing out of now where._

_"Yes, Sarah?"_

_"Your Osirian, you must find him on your own. You can have help, but there won't be any clues to help you."_

_My jaw instantly dropped._

_"What?! How am I supposed to find him then?!" I practically screamed at her._

_"Your Osirian is someone you know, they will be at the reunion. He won't be revealed to you till something happens to you and he is there to protect you."_

_"Okay Sarah."_

_"Nina you will find him, I have faith that you will find him. He is perfect for you. I should," She started, but got cut off, and then I kept hearing._

_"Nina… Ninaaaaaa. Nenes."_

_*End of Dream_

* * *

"What? Amber?"

"Wake up the plane is landing." She explained.

"Okay." I said as I put my seatbelt on.

*A while later*

Amber and I were in a cab almost to Anubis House, we rode in silence the whole time, till we pulled up to Anubis.

"Oh my gosh! We're back! EEPPP! COME ON! I wanna see everyone!" Amber said excitedly.

I laughed, "Okay, let's go."

We walked up to Anubis House and I was going to open the door till the door opened itself.

"Whoahhh. Welcome back to creepy towers." I said laughing.

I heard everyone talking in the living room. Amber walked in first and I stayed back for a second then took a deep breath and walked in.

"AMBER" I heard Joy yell. Everyone ran up and hugged Amber and started talking to her. I stayed back and stood in the doorway till someone noticed me.

"Oh my gosh?! NINA!" Patricia yelled running up to me and giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Patricia! Still British I see." I said laughing at what I said. Hopefully she gets the joke.

"Yup. Still American?" So she did remember!

"What are you guys doing here?!" Eddie asked.

"Your dad sent us an invite!" Amber said.

"Wow."

"Hey Lovlies, supp-" Trudy started before cutting off when she saw me and Amber. "Nina! Amber! This is a great surprise! I've missed you guys!" She said coming and giving us a hug.

"We missed you too!" I said smiling at her. "What's for supper?"

"My famous Spaghetti!" She said.

"Oh No…" Fabian and some other girl said.

"OH YES!" Yelled Alfie and Jerome.

We sat down for dinner hoping for a normal dinner and no food fights.

"Where's Mara?" Some chick said. I should probably learn their names…

"She isn't coming.." said Mick.

"I have an idea!" Amber exclaimed.

"That's a first…" Said Jerome.

"Shut up." Amber said to Jerome. "Now let's all go around the table and say our name since some of us don't know each other, where we are living, what we are doing, and our relationship status!"

"That's a good idea I'll start!" Eddie said. "My name is Eddie Miller, I live in Liverpool, England, I own a sandwich shop, and I am Engaged to Patricia Williamson."

"My name is Patricia Williamson, I live in Liverpool, I'm currently going to school to become a director, and I am engaged to Eddie." Said Patricia.

We went around the table saying everything that's going on. I met Willow and KT, found out that KT is Robert Frobisher-Smythe's Great granddaughter, Willow and Alfie are dating, Mick is a professional socc- football player (You would think after so long I would get used to England's lingo), and Jerome and Alfie own a Joke shop. Now it's to Fabian.

Fabian stood and started to say, "My name is Fabian Rutter, I live in Liverpool, I work in an Egyptian Museum, and I am single."

Wait what?!

"I thought you were dating Mara?!" Joy exclaimed.

"I was, but it just didn't feel right. It felt like I was meant to be with someone else, so I broke it off…"

"Nina go." Amber said.

"My name is Nina Martin, I live in New York, I work in an Egyptian Museum, and I'm single." I said and sat back down.

"Yay! My turn! I am Amber Millington, I live in New York with Nina since I left Anubis, I am a fashion designer, and I am single!"

"WAIT. What do you mean you've been living with Nina since you left Anubis?" Joy asked.

Uh-oh.

"Uhm.. Did I say since I left Anubis? I meant since College." Amber said trying to cover up her lie.

"I don't believe you! You knew where Nina was the whole time and you didn't tell us? We were worried sick about her Amber and you of all people knew that! Why didn't you tell us?!" Patricia yelled at Amber.

"I TOLD HER NOT TO." I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "It was hard enough to leave, seriously I cried every night after I found out. It would've been even harder to talk to you guys everyday and not see you. Honestly, after a year I was going to tell her that it was okay to tell you guys since I wasn't as upset as I used to be, but then Gran started to get worse and worse," I finally broke down crying, Fabian instantly scooted his chair over and started comforting me. "A year after I left she… She… She died! I couldn't handle anything anymore. Amber had to move in with me to help me get back on my feet. After that it slipped my mind. I'm sorry guys… I really am…"

I was sitting there in Fabian's arms crying into his shirt as he was rubbing my back and telling me it was okay. We sat there for awhile, I didn't really want to move. It was nice being in his arms again, being in his arms made me feel kinda protected.

"Nina it's okay… We understand. We aren't mad at you. We still love you, I promise." Fabian said while everyone, but Amber nodded. Amber just mouthed at me _told you so._

I smiled, "Thanks guys."

Everyone smiled and then we went back to what we were doing before. For the longest time we sat and ate all our dinner (With no food fights!) and talked all night. For a moment I got up and got some paper and a pen and wrote out notes.

_Sibuna meeting in the Attic tonight at midnight_. _Tell anyone who I don't know is in Sibuna._

Then I passed them out and on Eddie's note I wrote something extra.

_Bring the Eye of Horus necklace if you have it._

Everyone looked at me and nodded. This may not be as bad as we thought.

It was soon 10 O'clock, I looked around and so did Amber.

"Whoah, no 10 O'clock speech from victor?" Amber said as everyone looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Victor left when we graduated… He's not here anymore." Fabian explained to me and Amber.

"Oh." Was all I said.

Slowly one by one everyone left to go to their rooms for the night, before I knew it, it was just me, Eddie and Fabian.

"It's good to see you again Nina, I hope we can catch up and become friends again." Said Fabian smiling at me.

"We will. I will make sure of it. See you tonight." I said smiling at hime as he left.

"Eddie, what happened when I was gone? Since graduation 5 years ago, I've been having dreams saying "Find the Osirian" and Sarah came to me in a dream and told me that I had a new Osirian. What happened?" I asked hoping to get some kind of answers.

"I had to sacrifice my powers. I will explain everything to you and Amber tonight and I will bring the Eye of Horus necklace." He said.

"Okay, see you tonight." I said as I left.

Eddie sacrificed his powers? What could've happened to cause him to do that? This is going to be a long night of catching up to do. I went up into my room to see Patricia and Amber asleep, I set my alarm for 11:50 and let the darkness take over me..

* * *

**That's a wrap for chapter 2! I probably won't post chapter 3 till tomorrow, since I post on both here and Tumblr, I don't want it to get lost on the page from all the TOR excitement and no one read it.**

**Did anyone catch my hint in the story? Haha. I don't think anyone on Tumblr got it yet.**

**Hmmm.. Let's do some trivia! If you get one question right you get a shout-out. If you get two questions right it's a dedication! Deal? Deal.**

**Q1). Who all did Nina room with? (Two Answers.)**

**Q2). Brad Kavanagh wrote a song incase they needed it for House of Anubis, what is the name of this song?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Who do you think the Osirian is? I would love to hear your guesses!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 3! I see a lot of you guys want some kind of Fabina action. Well then you will love the end of this chapter! Uhm.. The Answers to the questions! 1. Amber and Patricia. 2. You I see, was the song Brad wrote for House of Anubis.**

**Shout out to FNRutterHOA **

**And this Chapter is dedicated to m-bear13, houseofanubisfan2, aqeelah, IshyDaKitteh, and Moreanswers24**

**Joy disclaimer!**

**Joy: Sibuna97 does not own HOA. If she did, then Nina would've been in Touchstone of Ra**

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep. _

I woke up to my Alarm blaring annoyingly. I got up and turned off my alarm. I look over and see Amber and Patricia still asleep. I got one pillow and threw it at Patricia and took another pillow and threw it at Amber.

"You two get up! It's 10 minutes till midnight." I told them as they got up.

"I forgot how hard it was to get up at midnight after going to sleep." Amber said getting up.

"Yup, we should get going." Said Patricia. Amber and her were about to leave, when I told them to wait a minute.

I got into my bag with all my make-up and hair stuff and pulled out what we might need.

I showed them the bobby pin, "We might need this."

"Good thinking." Said Patricia.

We went out of our room and walked to the attic where we saw, Joy, KT, Alfie, Jerome, Fabian, and Eddie waiting.

"Why aren't you guys up there yet?" I asked.

"We decided to wait for everyone to get here before going up." Jerome said.

"Ah." I said as Fabian goes and try to open the attic door, but it wouldn't open. "It's locked"

"Ah. Well too bad. Goodnight guys!" Jerome says trying to walk away till Patricia pulled him back to the attic.

"I came prepared." I said smiling at them, while pulling my bobby pin out of my hair.

"Of course you did. Only you would think to bring a bobby pin." Fabian teased me a little, I laughed.

"Whatever." I said while picking the lock. I finally got it open. "I still got it!" Everyone laughed.

We all walked up into the attic and it was empty, everything out of it was gone. They must've cleaned it out in case they needed a bedroom or something. My eyes widen.

"Nina, are you okay?" Joy asked.

"Eddie… Do you have the Eye of Horus necklace?" I asked, he nodded, "Can I have it back?" He handed it over to me and I grabbed it and ran over to the secret compartment and put my Eye of Horus necklace in the hole.

"Please be there. Please be there." I begged. It opened and thankfully it was still there.

I took the cup of Ankh out and looked at it. It still looks the same as it did all those years ago.

"What is that?" KT asked.

"It's the cup of Ankh. Whoever drinks the Elixir of Life out of this cup will gain eternal life. The secret society, which was Victor, Mr. Sweet, a police officer, a nurse, Mr. Winkler, Mrs. Andrews, Rufus Zeno, Miss. Denby, and Joy's dad. The cup of Ankh can only be put together by the Chosen One on a special day. There are some consequences to drinking from the cup. When you drink the elixir from the cup, you tip the scales of life, which basically means that someone dies." Fabian explained to KT.

"Wait… So my dad was going to kill someone off to live forever?" Eddie said getting slightly angry.

"Mr. Sweet was one of the sane ones. He quit the society during my second year I think." I told him.

"Can we get this started please!" Alfie begged.

"Okay, let's sit."

We all sat down and honestly I don't know what to say…

"Sibuna." I said and did the hand thing and everyone copied. "I see that we have some new members. That's good! Uhm… So what happened after I left?"

They went on and explained everything that happened, from Robert Frobisher-Smythe waking up evil to the evil freshman that tried to get revenge on Anubis House.

"So in order to save the world, I had to sacrifice my Osirian powers." Eddie explained.

"Wow. You miss one year and this is what happens!" I said laughing.

"This all makes sense now! That is why you have been having those dreams and visions!" Amber exclaimed.

I face palmed. Oh Amber… Everyone started looking at me.

"What is she talking about Nina?" asked Patricia.

"Ever since graduation 5 years ago, I've been having these visions of a mysterious figure, hearing find the Osirian, and Sarah came to me in a dream and said before the reunion was over that I needed to find my new Osirian. I have to find whoever it is on my own and there are no clues or anything." I explained to them.

"Wow, I wonder who it could be." Jerome said.

"Apparently it's someone I know, so I don't know."

"Well, let's not think about that now. You have a month. Let's remember all the good times right now!" Joy said.

We sat there for the longest time talking and remembering all of the fun times we used to have. By 2 A.M. KT knew everything that happened before she came and Amber and I caught up on what we missed like Fabian almost beating up Eddie and how he won the dodge ball tournament.

"So I'm not the only one that got some kind of liquid dumped on me?" KT asked.

"Nope, that's Patricia's way of welcoming new people. She did it to both me and Eddie." I explained.

"Uh guys? Its 2 A.M. we should get to bed." Alfie said.

I volunteered to stay behind and clean up our mess and Fabian also volunteered. We all said goodnight to each other and the others left as Fabian and I started cleaning up the mess.

"I've missed this…" I said.

"So have I, it was weird going to college and not having a mystery to solve, or some Egyptian spirit stalking you." Fabian said and he and I laughed.

"That is true. It was weird going to a normal high school, even if it was for a year."

After ten minutes we were done. I was about to leave when Fabian stopped me.

"I'll walk you to your room." Fabian said smiling at me.

We walked down to my room, Fabian and I stood there for a while in silence, none of us knew what to say.

"It's good having you back Neens."

"It's good to be back."

We were in silence, AGAIN. Why is it awkward? We used to be best friends.

"I should go, Amber might notice that I've been gone longer then I should." I explained to him.

"Hey Nina, wait."

"Yeah Fabes?" I asked him.

"Do you want to go on a walk tomorrow?" He asked me. He gave me that look I knew too well. The look that makes me melt into his arms and that can get me to do whatever he wants. "I could show you Robert's crypt, the summer house, we could go to the old library, and if you want we could go to the school."

I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Sure Fabes. I would love that."

Then we went our separate ways and went to bed. Luckily Amber and Patricia were asleep. I didn't want to risk Amber finding out tonight and screaming about Fabina. We didn't need the whole house knowing about the walk. I went and laid in my bed and drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? A Fabina date... Hmmm... What is going to happen? Hmmm... That is for me to know and you guys to wait and find out. I feel some dramaaaaaaaaa coming on! **

**Same deal as last chapter with the questions!**

**1. What did Amber, Nina, and Fabian sacrifice in the Sibuna Fire?**

**2. Who all was a part of the secret society?**

**Please review and share my story if you can!**

**Till next time.**

** Sibuna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! i promise I didn't forget about you guys. I was about to post when my laptop died and it won't charge at all, so I had to rewrite it today. So here's Chapter 4!**

**Shoutouts: Guest, HoAMR**

**Dedicated to: artsoccer, aqeelah, and Houseofanubisfan2**

**Answers were:**

**1. Amber: a picture of herself Fabian: his signed copy of "The Solar System is Your Friend" Nina: her lucky charm**

**2. Victor, Mr. Sweet, Mrs. Andrews, the policeman, the nurse, Joy's dad, Rufus, Mr. Winkler, and I would take Miss. Deneby, but if you didn't put her i didn't count it against you.**

**Fabina! Will you do disclaimer!**

**Fabian: Sibuna97 Does not own House of Anubis or You I See.**

**Nina: Even if she did, She would have Fabian sing to Nina, and the song would have been You I see or Perfect Day.**

**Fabina: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

I woke up today really excited. Today was my walking date with Nina! Wait... Was it considered a date? You know what... I'm going to make it a date! How... After a few minutes of thinking... Wait... I got it! I'm just going to need some help.

"Hey Eddie?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with something?" I asked him.

"Sure what is it?"

I told him about my plan to surprise Nina after walking, and what I wanted to do.

"If you can, can you and Patricia set it up for me while Nina and I are walking?"

"Sure!"

I cheered sightly in my head, "I'll tell Trudy about it and you can get it from her, oh and make sure you take my guitar too! I'm gonna be needing that." I told him.

"Okay. Don't worry, we will make it perfect for you guys!" I thanked him, "No problem! Now go tell Trudy the plan and I will go tell Patricia."

"Okay, thank you so much again!" I told him as I left the room.

I went into the Kitchen and saw Trudy making breakfast, I glanced out into the dining room and saw no one out there, thank goodness.

"Hey Trudy?" I asked

"Yes, lovely?"

"Can you do a favor for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

I told her about my plan to surprise Nina and what I needed her to do for me.

"Eddie and Patricia will get it from you, they are going to set it up for me."

"Okay, I will have it ready by then!" Trudy said smiling at me

"Thank you so much!" I said as I left to go into the dining room.

As I left I could hear Trudy mumble to herself, "After all these years, and after dating Mara for awhile, that boy is still in love with Nina." All I could do was smile at what she said.

**Eddie's POV**

I went up to Patricia's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

I went into Patricia's room to see Amber in there and Nina still sleeping.

"Where's Patricia?" I asked Amber.

"In Joy's Room." I then left to go to Joy's room and I knocked on the door.

"Come in"

I went into Joys room to see her and Patricia in there talking.

"Hey Weasel!" She said smiling.

"Hey Yacker! We have a mission!" I told her.

"What kind of Mission?"

"We are helping Fabian out with something." I told her as I explained Fabian's plan to her, "We have to set it up while him and Nina are walking."

"She's back for one day, and he's already planing a surprise date for her? That didn't take long." Joy said.

"Yeah, I hope for Fabian's sake that nothing bad happens." Patricia said.

"Yeah, so they are leaving at 10 to go walking and will be at the clearing at about 11, so at like 10:30 we need to leave and set it up." I said.

"Okay, now go! Joy and I have to get dressed. I'll see you at breakfast." Patricia said as she kissed me."

"Love you Yacker."

"Love you too Weasel."

**Nina's POV**

I woke up, really happy for whatever reason, then I remembered what happened last night. Fabian asked me to go on a walk with him today! I'm really excited to go! I mean... It's only a walk... It's not like it's a date or anything like that... Or is it? Oh my gosh... It is! It's only a walk though... UGH... I don't know...

"Nina?" Amber asked.

"Yeah Ambs?"

"Why did you come in so late last night?" she asked.

"Oh Fabian and I were cleaning up."

"Oh."

I went downstairs to breakfast to only see Fabian in the dining room.

He looked up and smiled at me, "Morning."

"Good morning." I said smiling at him.

After a few moments of silence, Eddie and Patricia came in to the dining room. We all said morning.

"So Nina." Fabian said smiling at me.

"So Fabian." I said smiling.

"We are gonna go on our walk and after our walk I have a surprise for you. Can you be ready down by the door by 10 and dress kinda nicely?" He said.

"Yup. It's a date." I said as we smiled at each other. I instantly regretted saying the word "Date."

"EEEEEEEPPPPPPP FABINA DATE!" Amber screeched as everyone in the house came downstairs to see what she was screaming about, "Nina! Why didn't you tell me?!"

I looked at my watch and saw it was 9, "Gee Amber, as much as I would LOVE to sit here and explained what happened... It's 9 and I have a hour to get ready and I still have a shower to take, sooo bye!" I said as I left. Hopefully Amber won't come upstairs and bug me about the date. When I went upstairs and took my shower, once I got out it was 9:30, so I have to hurry to get ready. I picked out a white dress with some flats, curled my hair and pinned my bangs back, and did my make up naturally. When I got done, it was 9:59, so I headed downstairs, when I got down I saw Fabian standing there. I blushed. We were matching. He wore a white button down shirt with some nice pants. I could tell he was blushing too.

**Fabian's POV**

I blushed. We were matching. A little voice in my head told me to wear this so I did, I'm glad I listened.

"Nina... You look..." I said, "Beautiful." She turned into a darker shade of red.

"Thank you! You look Handsome." She said.

"Thanks. You ready to go?" I asked as she nodded.

We left and went for our walk. We went by Robert's crypt, the old library, and we were about to head over the to the school.

"I've missed this place so much..." She said.

"I know what you mean, after all the mysteries and almost dying multiple times I've missed it." I said.

She turned to me, and we started to lean in to kiss until we heard,

"Nina! Fabian!" yelled by Mr. Sweet of all people.

Really? Even after ALL these years, we still get interrupted every time we try to kiss.

"Hey Mr. Sweet!" Nina said smiling at him.

"Is Eddie and Patricia at the house? I want to see them!" Mr. Sweet asked us excitedly.

"Actually Mr. Swee-" I started to say, but got cut off by the buzzing of my phone. I got a message from Eddie.

_Hey, it's all set up, Patricia and I are back at the house._

"They are at the house! I bet they would love to see you too!" I finished.

"Thank you Fabian!" He said as he left.

"Even after all these years, Mr. Sweet is still really crazy." Nina said as I agreed.

"Hey Nina, I got a surprise for you, but I'm gonna have to cover your eyes." I said.

"Okay." I covered her eyes and we started walking towards the Sibuna clearing.

"Are we almost there?" She asked as we came to a stop.

"Actually we are here." I said as I took my hands off her eyes. I heard her gasp.

Eddie and Patricia set up a picnic dinner for us, they laid out a blanket, set the food up, put candles in the middle of the blanket, set my guitar up against a tree, and had music going. I listened to what they had playing, and it was "_My Perfect Day"_. Nina turned to me.

"Did you do this?" She asked me.

I nodded and added, "With help from Trudy, Patricia, and Eddie."

She jumped and hugged me, and said "Thank you."

"No problem! Now let's eat!" I said, we sat down and ate all the food and talked. After a while, I turned the music off and got my guitar.

"I have a song to play for you. I wrote it back at the end of junior year, I was going to play it for you, but I never got the chance." I said.

I started strumming the guitar.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
In me,  
You're like no other,  
When the sky falls down all I see is you,  
Mhmm,  
So let's discover,  
Everything around us is all too good to be,  
True,  
There is no time between us,  
We can do whatever we want,  
So Girl let's get gone,

Sometimes I think about that Sunday,  
When the moon rippled down your body,  
How much I wish I could hit replay,  
And see my reflection in your eyes,  
It feels so reasuring to know that you love what I'm doing,  
You know how much I hate it,  
Just think about wish I could change it,

Mhmmm, oh, oh,  
Let me tell you,  
I will be there,  
When you're in need,  
It's you I see,  
But you know that I'll never run from you,  
You'll always count on me,  
Don't ya know it's about time we saw each other again,  
My heart needs you as a friend,  
Oh ah,

Let me tell you,  
I will be there,  
When you're in need,  
It's you I see,  
But you know that I'll never run from you,  
You'll always count on me...

Once I finished the song, I saw Nina with tears in her eyes. I went and I gave her a hug.

"I loved it Fabian." She said smiling.

"I'm glad you do, I worked super hard on this song. I wanted it to be just right."

After that we laid out and just watched clouds go by, it was perfect. We were also talking about anything and everything.

"I'm glad I'm here right now with you. I can't believe I actually thought about not coming to the reunion..." Nina said.

Wait what?!

I sat up, "What do you mean you were thinking about not coming?!" I said almost yelling at her.

"I wasn't sure whether to come or not... I was scared that you guys would hate me..." She said.

"I can't believe you! After 6 years of no contact you were actually thinking about not coming back!" I stood up and started to yell.

"The only reason I was thinking of not coming back was because I heard about you and Mara! You have no idea how much it hurt when I heard about you guys!" She said yelling.

"At least Mara was there for me Senior Year unlike you, who didn't show up at all!"

My eyes widen. Oh shit. I did not just say that.

Nina's eyes started tearing up.

"Well if Mara was such a good girlfriend then why don't you go back to her!" She screamed and ran off.

"NINA!" I yelled trying to get her to come back here, but it didn't work.

I started crying. I started to clean up and headed back to the house. I walked into the house to see everyone standing there.

"FABIAN JAMES RUTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Amber screamed at me.

I just ignored her and started crying even harder. I walked into my room and flopped on my bed.

How am I going to fix this one?

* * *

**How IS Fabian going to fix this one? Next chapter will jump forward a week cause It'll be easier and it might be a shorter Chapter. How do you think Fabina is going to make up? I would love to hear your ideas! **

**Question 1. What did Patricia say Nina is obsessed with? (Season 1)**

**Question 2. What other language is Nina fluent in?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the lateness! I've been sick all week and it's been horrible!**

**Answers: 1. American**

**2. French**

**Shout-out to: The Scarlett Letter, HoAMR, and artsoccer**

**Dedicated to: Sibunaismylife, houseofanubisfan2, SilverPebbles, houseofme, hoa4ever, guest.**

**Victor will you do the honors?**

**Victor: Sibuna97 does not own anything. **

**Uh Thanks?**

* * *

*Nina's Pov*

It's been 4 days since mine and Fabian's fight and it's been horrible. I've done nothing but cry all the time; he won't even talk to me. Then again… He looked worse than I did.

_*Flashbacks*_

_I ran into Anubis house crying, everyone in the common room just gave me worried glances. I couldn't talk to them… Not now. So I just ran up into my room, and as I went I could hear them downstairs._

_"I wonder what happened."Mick said._

_"Amber, Patricia, and I will go up and check on her." I heard Joy say as I got into my room._

_I just lay in my bed and cried. I finally got back to England and saw my long lost love and this had to happen. Go figure. Something always happens to us._

_*Knock Knock*_

_"Nina can we come in?" Patricia asked._

_"Hic… Sure." I said crying._

_Patricia, Joy, and Amber came into our room and instantly came over to comfort me. Amber went out of the room and came back with a box of tissues._

_I grabbed one, "Thanks."_

_Once I finally calmed down they asked me the dreaded question._

_"What happened Neens"_

_"It was going so perfect! Then he sang me a song that he wrote and was going to sing to me during senior year. After that we just laid out and looked at the stars, I said to him that I was glad that I was there with him and how I couldn't believe that I was thinking about not coming back. He got really mad and started yelling at me and I told him the only reason I was thinking of not coming back was because I heard about him and Mara and that he had no idea how much it hurt when I heard about them." I started, and then took a breath. "Then he said At least Mara was there for me during senior year unlike you. Then I lost it, I told him that if Mara was such a good girlfriend then why doesn't he just go back to her, and then I left." I finished explaining to them._

_They were speechless for the longest time._

_"Wow." Was all they said._

_"Yup."_

_"He's so stupid!" Amber exclaimed, "All guys should know to not bring up exes!"_

_Patricia and Joy agreed._

_"Yeah, hey guys? Can you leave? I kind of want to be alone right now." I said_

_"Sure." They said as they left._

_I just laid in my bed and cried all night long._

_*Fabian's POV*_

_I came into the house and the whole house except Nina was standing there. I started bawling._

_"FABIAN JAMES RUTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Amber screeched_

_I just ignored her and went into my room._

_When I got into my room I just cried and cried till I heard a knock on the door._

_"Come in." I said._

_Eddie and Mick came in._

_"Dude what happened?" Eddie asked as they sat on their beds._

_"I screwed up big time."_

_"How?" Mick asked._

_"I said to her at least Mara was there for me senior year, unlike you who didn't show up." I said looking down as tears started to flow._

_Mick and Eddie groaned._

_"Dude! Don't you know! You never mention your ex to another ex. EVER." Eddie said._

_"Yeah, you screwed up. How are you going to fix this?" Mick said._

_"I don't know. I tried running after her to fix it, but she wouldn't listen."_

_"Give it time Fabian. She's just hurting. You just need to think of a plan to get her to forgive you." Eddie said._

_"Yeah, we will leave you to think of an idea." Mick said as him and Eddie left._

_*3__rd__ person POV*_

_We see the gang of Anubis House gathering in the commons room, minus Nina and Fabian._

_"How's Fabian?" KT asked._

_"Horrible. He feels bad about what happened. He won't stop crying" Mick said looking upset._

_"How's Nina?" Alfie asked._

_"The same as Fabian… She might be worse." Joy said._

_"How about we give it a couple days and if they aren't talking still we will get them to talk." Willow suggested._

_Everyone seemed to agree on this._

_*End of Flashbacks*_

*Amber's POV*

"Guys it's been 4 days since the fight? Can we meddle now?" I asked everyone after Supper.

Everyone just sighed then nodded.

"EEPPP! I got a plan" I said.

I gathered them around and told them of my plan. It was brilliant! Hopefully everyone will do what they are supposed to and the plan works.

"Okay Mick, go get a pair of Fabian's PJs, Patricia a pair of Nina's, then Alfie and Willow, you guys will go and get some food and water, and then you all put it in the bathtub, where they won't notice it. Once you guys are done come down here." I explained to them as they left to do what I assigned them to do.

"So, then once they get back, Eddie you will go in and tell him that something is wrong in the girls bathroom and he needs to help you. Once I notice you guys in there, then I will have Nina come do whatever and they will be in there all night!" I said.

After a few minutes, Alfie, Willow, Patricia, and Mick came back it was time to put our plan into action.

*Eddie's POV*

I went into Mine, Mick, and Fabian's room and saw Fabian in there. _Perfect._

"Hey Fabian? There is a leak in the girl's bathroom and I need help fixing it, will you help me?" I asked.

He just shrugged his shoulders and came with me. _Too easy._

We got up to the bathroom and I opened the door and motioned for him to go in first, he looked confused then shrugged it off. As soon as he got into the bathroom I shut and locked the door.

"HEY! What's going on?" He kept banging on the door.

I saw Amber and gave her a nod, and said "It was too easy."

*Amber's POV*

"NINA! NINA! NINA!" I screeched running into our room.

"What?" She said sitting up from her bed.

"There is a HUGE bug in the bathroom! Will you come kill it for me pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I begged.

She sighed, "Sure."

I opened the bathroom door, and pushed her in it and locked it.

"AMBER! What's going on?!" Nina screamed.

The whole Anubis house was outside the bathroom.

"Too Easy." I said.

*Nina's POV

"Nina?" I heard a voice say. No. No. It can't be.

I turned around and saw _him._

"Why are you in here?!" Fabian said.

I saw a note being slid in from under the door. I opened it and read it.

"Uhh Fabian… I think we are going to be in here for a while."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, butttttt I didn't want to include the Fabina locked in the bathroom. That is a surprise. ;)**

**1. Where did i get the idea for the locked in the bathroom from? :)**

**2. What was the second senet task?**

**So, some big announcements! **

**1. I created a twitter for my Fanfiction. There you will find out when a chapter is posted and also get some pretty neat sneak peaks of chapters. My twitter is Sibuna97 :) no picture yet. **

**2. I won't be posting as much as I used to. I hope you all understand. Butttttttttt since I'm not posting as much, I will try to post longer chapters, if I can. I won't forget you guys. :) Next week I have the majority of the week off from Marching Band, so I will be prewriting chapters. From July 15th to August 2, I'm going to be at band camp, Allllllllllllllllllllll dayyyyyyyyyyyyy longggggggggg. Except for Fridays which are only for like 4 hours, (Yay for budget cuts from the school.). So on Friday, Saturday, and Sundays on those 3 weeks, I will try to post a longish chapter, errr... I guess make one of the prewritten chapters longer. Reason for prewritting? So if one day i come home and I decide to be nice, I can give you guys a chapter! YAY! I hope you all understand! **

**Please go follow me on Twitter if you all want sneak peaks and all that fun shizz. Maybe I will ask you all for your imput on a chapter. ;)**

**Read, Review, share, and follow. Thank you all for understanding. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone! I really messed up one of the questions, (This is why I shouldn't write when I'm tired.) what I meant to put was, what was the 2nd tunnel task in The Chamber of Sobek, which would've been the bridge. Hahaaa... I'm sorry! The answer to the second question was Het Huis Anubis! I got the idea for them being locked in the bathroom from one of those episodes. (To be honest I really wanted it to happen to them). So YAY FOR EVERYONE BEING DEDICATED.**

**Uhmm... Willow disclaimer?**

**Willow: Whoahhh I get to do it?! SQUEEE SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Me:...**

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

Nina handed me the letter that Amber left us

_Dear Nina and Fabian,_

_Since you two aren't talking at all, we decided to take things into our own hands. There is food, water, Pjs, and other stuff hidden in the bathroom. You got to find it to have it. Take this time to talk things over. Nina hear Fabian out and forgive him. Fabian don't be an idiot. If you guys need some help trying to get a conversation going, then look under the sink. Look and at and remember everything. We will see you guys in the morning._

_-Amber, Eddie, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Joy, Willow, Mick, and Kt._

Great. We are stuck in here till morning! I look over and see Nina searching frantically around the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked her curious as to what she was doing.

"I'm looking for our clothes and food! I'm starving!" She said.

I thought for a second…. Where would Amber Millington think to hide the stuff… Where would we never look? Wait….

I walked over to the bath tub hoping to see something. I pulled back the shower curtain and smiled.

"Found it!" I exclaimed happily as Nina ran over.

"Thank the lord!" Nina said as she grabbed a granola bar and ate it.

*Nina's POV*

We sat in awkward silence for what seemed like hours. It probably has been a couple hours. I hate this silence! I can't take it anymore!

"Fabian…" I said as Fabian said, "Nina." We blushed.

"Uhh, you first." Fabian said.

"Listen… I'm sorry that I starting getting all mad at you and ran off… I should've stayed and listened… And I shouldn't have also said to go back to Mara…" She said almost crying.

"Hey.. Come here." I said opening my arms, she came over to me and I hugged her. "It's all my fault… I shouldn't have said anything about senior year, I knew you couldn't come back for reasons and I should accept that… It's just… That year so much stuff happened… And for you to leave and no one knowing where you were at… And then Amber leaving too… It was tough… I guess all those emotions from senior year just kind of came back." I explained while starting to cry.

It was true… I was so lost without Nina…. The fearless leader was gone… Then Amber left and I was the only original member of Sibuna left… It was stressful… I'm just hoping I didn't screw this up with Nina… Now that I have her back, I don't want to lose her again.

"I understand. All I wanted to do was protect you guys, I didn't want to risk your guys' lives for me… But I guess it didn't stop them senior year." She said laughing.

I chuckled, "Yeah, so are we good?"

"We are so good."

We started talking for a couple more hours, right about now it was 11 P.M. and Nina was staring off into space.

"Ninaaaaaa. Earth to the American." I said waving my hand in her face, she snapped out of her trance quickly.

"Sorry… I'm just thinking right now…" She said.

"About…?"

"What Amber put under the sink! I want to find out what it is, but I'm scared!"

I got up from where I was at and went under the sink to see what she may possibly put under there.

Oh no she didn't…

Oh yes she did,

"What is it?!" Nina asked impatiently.

I walked back over to her and sat down and put my arm around her, "This, my dear, is the Fabina scrapbook she made us in High School."

Nina's face just brightened up, "Let's look through it!"

We opened it up and started looking, it had pictures of us from when we just met, to Prom, and our last day together before Nina left for America. In the back of it, it even had the letter Nina had Eddie bring me. At the very end, there was a note from Amber.

_I knew eventually you guys would either, need something to talk about or crack and was curious as to what was under the sink. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Remember Fabina forever. _

_-Amber._

"She knows us too well." I said look at Nina as she started laughing, "What's so funny."

"Remember Victor's face during the play when you did the pin drop speech?" She said fully laughing.

I smiled, and started laughing, "Yeah, how about when I switched the video of you stealing the pieces with Victor trimming his nose hairs?"

"That was hilarious! How about when I saved us from detention by using my mad French skills?"

"Oh yes, you definitely saved the day!" I said as she yawned.

"Are you tired?" I asked as she nodded.

"Let's see…" I said as I went over to the tub, "There are two pillows and a blanket."

"We can share no biggie." Nina said smiling at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive."

I made us a little bed to sleep on for the night so that we are somewhat comfortable. Before we laid down, a thought came to my mind.

"Hey Nina?"

"Yeah Fabes?"

"What time is it?" I asked curiously.

"Uhmmm… 12:01 A.M." She said giving me a weird look.

"Really?"

"Really!"

I leaned in to where our faces were practically touching and smiled at her. I whispered, "Happy birthday." Before closes the gap between us. Her lips were as soft as I remember them… We were kissing for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a minute. We finally pulled away.

"Thank you." She whispered as she kissed me.

"Hey Neens?"

"Yeah Fabes?"

"Wanna give Fabina another go?"

"Absolutely."

We laid down and I wrapped my arms around her and we slowly drifted off to sleep.

*Nina's POV*

**The Next Morning**

I woke up and tried to sit up, but someone's arms were tightly around me, so I couldn't move.

"Nope you aren't going anywhere." Fabian mumbled.

"Come on Fabian! I want real food! Plus it's my birthday! I want to go down and celebrate mine and Joy's birthday!" I said getting annoyed.

"First, I want this." Fabian said as he kissed me. After 6 years he still as an amazing effect on me.

"Now we can go!" He said as we got up to leave. He grabbed onto my hand and gave it a squeezing.

I got to the bathroom door and was silently praying that it was unlocked. I grabbed onto the door knob and turned it and pulled on it, and it opened! I muttered a thank goodness as Fabian laughed.

We walked downstairs into the common room to see birthday decorations all over the place. There was a banner that said 'Happy Birthday, 2 different cakes, one was a yellow cake decorated with a bunny that looked like Bunsie Bun and it said 'Happy Birthday Joy' on it, and then the second cake was Trudy's famous chocolate cake and decorated with the Eye of Horus on it and it says 'Happy Birthday Nina' on it. Everyone finally noticed we were in here.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINA!" Everyone screamed.

I smiled, "Thanks guys! Happy birthday Joy!" I said.

She smiled and said thanks.

"Sooooo are you too an item now?" Jerome asked nodded at our hands.

I blushed and nodded.

"EEEPPP FABINA!" Amber squealed.

Everyone laughed. We went back to the party. Someone decided to play music. Suddenly a familiar song came on.

"Nina? Would you like to dance with me?" Fabian asked smiling at me.

"Of course! We always dance to this song." I said going into his arms and we slow danced. I laid my head on his neck and just stayed there. Everything was perfect… Till Trudy came in.

She came into the common room and turned the music off.

"Lovlies, I have some terrible news." She said.

"What is it Trudy?" Asked Kt.

"There has been an infestation at one of the houses and the freshman can't stay there when they come Friday. This is the only house open, and the reunion is being cut short. You guys have to leave by Friday morning." She said looking sad.

Everyone was speechless.

I think I was the most shocked.

I have only 5 days left here.

5 days left with everyone.

Only 5 days to find my Osirian.

What am I going to do?!

* * *

**Holy bejesus! What IS Nina going to do?! So as you can tell... This story is starting to come to a close. Stupid infestations! They ruin EVERYTHING!**

**Reminders: Review please. :) My twitter is Sibuna97! Follow me! Once enough people follow me I will start posting sneak peeks! So follow me!**

**Hmmm... I need questions...**

**Q1. Where did Gran fall ill during her visit?**

**Q2. Who did Jason Winkler date? **

**Since you guys are so awesome, I'm going to give you guys a sneak peek of an upcoming chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

***Nina's POV***

**I ran till I couldn't run anymore. Why would ****_she_**** show up? Is she trying to steal Fabian from me? I mean... They did date after all... **

**"NINA!" I heard Fabian shout.**

**I looked behind me and saw him coming my way. I quickly looked around trying to think of an escape plan. When suddenly I spotted a tree that was easy to climb. **

**I started climbing till Fabian couldn't see me. When he got to where I was, he looked around and saw nothing so I guess he headed back to the house. I started to climb down when a branch under one of my feet broke and I fell out of the tree.**

**My arm is numb. I can't feel it at all. My head is hurting, I'm pretty sure my leg is broken too. I tried getting up and limp back to the house, but I couldn't get up. My head would hurt too much. From what I could see there was a lot of blood. I guess my head is bleeding. I tried calling for help, but I couldn't. I couldn't find my voice. I felt my eyelids shutting. I was slowly drifting into darkness. All I could think was "****_Someone find me. Fabian, Eddie, Patricia! Someone! Just please find me!" _****I heard someone gasp and say my name, as I heard Ambulance sirens. After that, I drifted off into complete darkness.**

**How was that? I bet you can't wait to read it now. :)**

**Also, I would love to say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINA AND JOY! Ahaha. I know. They are fictional characters, but you know what I don't care! They said their birthdays on TV so we shall wish them a happy birthday! Now you all see why I waited till today to post a chapter! :) I totally planned that last chapter.**

**Anyway Thanks for reading! Make sure you review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 7! Some juicy stuff is in this chapter. Your going to love it! Someoneee comes back!  
So This chapter is dedicated to randomdizzy!**

**q1. Meridian.**

**q2. Mrs. Robertson!**

**Enjoy this chapter! Mara! Disclaimer!**

**Mara: She basically doesn't own anything.**

**Me: *Mumbles* Note to self, Have Amber do disclaimer next time.**

* * *

*Nina's POV*

It's been 2 days since my birthday. It's also been 2 days since we found out the reunion has been cut short and that we have to leave by Friday morning. I've been trying to figure out how to find out who my Osirian is, but I honestly can't think of anything. It also doesn't help that the visions and the voices are getting more and more frequent. The other day when I was with only the guys, I heard voices saying "_Find the Osirian. You only have a few days left."_ They come at the most random times. Last night I was in the shower and I started hearing voices. It scared the crap out of me! Don't these freaky Egyptian Spirits know that there is a time and a place for speaking to someone, and that while a person is showering is not a good time.

Oh and don't even get me started with the visions and the dreams. Last night's dream was the most interesting.

_*Flashback Dream*_

_I was in Anubis House just walking around trying to figure out what's going on. I walked into Fabian and Eddie's room to see Sarah there._

_"Find the Osirian!" She said._

_I then walked into Jerome and Alfie's room to see Robert in that room!_

_"Find the Osirian!" He said._

_Every room I went into had someone telling me to find the Osirian. I went into almost every room in the house and so far I've seen Sarah, Robert, Victor, Mr. Winkler, Rufus, Fabian, Eddie, Jerome, Mick, and Alfie. I then decided that the attic would possibly be safer. So I went up to the Attic and so far it was all good, till a black ghost appeared…_

_"Child! You must find the Osirian before Friday! Or else!" Senkhara said._

_"Or else what?" I said trying to sound stronger than her._

_"The Chosen one in you will die. You will return to your first day of school here, but with some changes. Joy will be there, Eddie will be there, everyone you know will be there, but no one will remember you, you will remember them and know them, but they will have no memory of you. "She explained._

_"Wait… So that means…" I started to say. _

_"The mysteries have never happened. Joy never went missing so the mysteries of the house never happened. Amber never came up with the idea of Sibuna. Eddie never found out he was the Osirian. Want to know what the best part of it all is?" She said laughing evilly._

_"What?" I asked scared._

_"You and the boy never got together." She said smiling evilly, "Everything will be started over from scratch, as if Nina Martin, The Chosen One, never existed."_

_My eyes widen._

_"NO! Please no Senkhara! I will find the Osirian! Please just don't send me back without anyone knowing about me! Please I beg of you!" I said begging._

_"Then find the Osirian by Friday at 7:00 A.M. if you don't then you know the consequences."_

_"Okay fine! Whatever you say!"_

_Suddenly I felt my wrist starting to burn. I grasped my wrist and fell to the floor. I gasped. The mark of Anubis._

_"This will be the constant reminder of what you have to do. I'm counting on you chosen one." She said as she started fading away._

_*End Of Dream/Flashback*_

I wonder if the Osirian is having as much trouble as I am…

*Osirian's POV*

When will these voices stop! I just want to think in peace! I don't even know what the voices are saying… It's all mumbo jumbo to me… Also the dreams… The dreams are very blurry right now… In my last dream all I could see was a girl and a black spirit… That was it. When will this end?!

*Fabian's POV*

Everyone was sitting in the common room just talking. It was like old times. Everything is going fantastic! Nina walked into the room and sat next to me. I smiled. I love her so much. Even when she's at her worse, she is still the most beautiful woman ever. I zoned out for a couple seconds till I heard the Doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Mick volunteered as he left the room.

I looked at Nina and took her hand in mine and smiled at her.

All of a sudden we heard Mick yell, "MARA! What are you doing here?!"

Oh no… This can't be good…

*Nina's POV*

Mick and Mara walked into the room. I froze. She's here. Why is she here?! Fabian must've noticed and he squeezed my hand to reassure me.

"Mara!" Said everyone when she walked in and everyone got up and gave her a hug.

"Nina! Amber!" She said walking over to us and giving us a hug, "It's great to see you guys again!"

"You too!" I said putting on a fake smile.

Fabian leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'll be right back." Then he left to go into the kitchen. Mara saw him go in there and followed him. Everyone could see them from in the common room. We saw them talking and Mara kept getting closer and closer to him and he kept backing up till she cornered him. My eyes started tearing up.

"I'm going for a walk…" I said walking out of the room. Fabian saw me leaving and he pushed Mara away and tried going after me.

Once I got outside, I ran till I couldn't run anymore. Why would she show up? Is she trying to steal Fabian from me? I mean… They did date after all…

"NINA!" I heard Fabian shout.

I looked behind me and saw him coming my way. I quickly looked around trying to think of an escape plan. When suddenly I spotted a tree that was easy to climb.

I started climbing till Fabian couldn't see me. When he got to where I was, he looked around and saw nothing so I guess he headed back to the house. I started to climb down when a branch under one of my feet broke and I fell out of the tree.

My arm is numb. I can't feel it at all. My head is hurting, I'm pretty sure my leg is broken too. I tried getting up and limp back to the house, but I couldn't get up. My head would hurt too much. From what I could see there was a lot of blood. I guess my head is bleeding. I tried calling for help, but I couldn't. I couldn't find my voice. I felt my eyelids shutting. I was slowly drifting into darkness. All I could think was "Someone find me. Fabian, Eddie, Patricia! Someone! Just please find me!" I heard someone gasp and say my name, as I heard Ambulance sirens. After that, I drifted off into complete darkness.

*Osirian's POV (When Nina was up in the tree)*

I was sitting in the common room just thinking when suddenly I started hearing voices.

_"Find Nina." _

Wait… Find Nina? Why?

_"Find the Chosen one, Osirian."_

My eyes widen, I'm the Osirian?! No… That can't be!

"Has Nina came back yet?" I asked Patricia. She shook her head.

"Nope. Why?" She asked.

"I have to find her. She's in trouble." Her eyes widen.

_"Nina's hurt. Get to her with an Ambulance." _

"I have to go!" I said running out of the house before Patricia could stop me.

I ran as fast as I ever ran. While running I called an Ambulance.

"Hello what's your emergency?"

"I need an Ambulance! My friend fell out of a tree and she's unconscious. She is between Anubis and Isis house! Please hurry!" I said as I hung up the phone.

I finally got to where Nina was and she was unconscious, and it looked like she had a few broken bones. I gasped, and said "Nina!" and ran to her side. When I got down next to her I could hear the Ambulance in the distance.

Please be okay Nina…

*Nina's POV*

"She has a few broken bones, and a concussion. She is also in a coma. We don't know when she will wake up." Said someone who I assumed was a doctor.

"No!" I heard Amber say.

"Unfortunately yes. May I ask you how old she is?"

"24." Joy said, thank goodness for people with the same birthday or else they could've been there for awhile.

"Oh. Nevermind. I was going to comment about how she looked a little young for a tattoo, but nevermind." I heard the doctor say. I'm pretty sure if I was awake my eyes would've been wide.

"What tattoo?" I heard Alfie say with a hint of concern in his voice.

"The one on her wrist. I'll be back to check on her in a few."

Someone pulled up my sleeve and I heard multiple gasps...

After that I don't know what happened… Suddenly I was back at Anubis. Honestly I didn't think anything of it and I walked up the steps and knocked on the door at Anubis. Trudy opened it.

"Oh! You must be the new girl! Uhm.. Nina Martin from America! I'm Trudy your housemother!" I looked inside and saw Patricia, Amber, Mara, Mick, Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian all standing in the foyer. "And this is Patricia, Amber, Mara, Mick, Jerome, Alfie, Fabian," She started to say. Wait… No… They don't know me! What did Senkhara do?! Wait Joy, KT, Willow, and Eddie aren't here! So maybe things will go back to normal! Then Trudy started again, "Oh and this is Eddie, KT, Willow, and Joy." She finished.

My eyes widened. This is NOT good.

* * *

**Whoah! Weird chapter right? We got to see a little from the chosen ones point of view, the Osirian, a few old friends/foes came back, and Nina ended up in a coma. I want to hear your opinion. Who do you think the new Osirian is?! **

**Next chapter is Nina's Coma/dream experience, and a little surprise happens at the end! Can't wait to write it. ;)**

**Remember Sibuna97 on Twitter! :) Once this story is over, I'm going back to oneshots! I will post sneak peeks of it! **

**Q1. How did Fabian save Nina from Victor in season 1? (Hint: It was when the video cameras were installed)**

**Q2. Who all did Patricia dump liquid substances on and what liquid substance was it?**

**Remember! Read and review! See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with Chapter 8! Thank you all for waiting. I really appreciate it! I've been at Band Camp for the last 2 weeks and didn't really have time to write, and my weekends were catching up on sleep time. Yay for Marching band! Any Band Geeks/Guardies out there? I'm a band geek (I play Alto Sax, Clarinet, and Oboe.) and A Guardie. I love Color Guard. Especially weapon! Okay, back to the story! **

**I should've been more specific with the questions again. I suck I know. **

**Q1. What I was thinking was when Fabian switched the tapes. (Nina in his office with nose hair trimmings! Victor has a nose for comedy!), but everyone else's answers will work too! **

**Q2. Nina- Water Amber- Water Eddie- Milk KT- OJ Willow- Juice, She almost got Sophia with Soda!**

**Since I'm a nice person, this chapter is dedicated to everyone! This chapter is going to get interesting! Maybe we will find out who the Osirian is? Who knows? Oh wait... I do!**

**Me: Amber disclaimer!**

**Amber: *On phone* But Daddy! I need more money for shoes.**

**Me: I give up.. **

* * *

*Nina's POV*

I looked around and saw everyone standing around me in the foyer with Trudy. What did Senkhara do? I wouldn't have mind it if Joy, Eddie, KT, and Willow weren't here, I could've tried to get things back to normal, but they're here!

"Uhm.. Who am I rooming with?" I asked.

"You'll be rooming with Amber in the Attic." Trudy said smiling at me.

Thank goodness, at least I'm rooming with Amber! In the attic too! Bonus!

Everyone was all talking at once after that and suddenly it got really quiet. I was confused till I saw someone coming down the stairs…

"You're late." Victor says, "2 weeks late."

Well at least some things are normal…

"I didn't find out about the Scholarship till…" I started, but then got cut off.

"I don't want to hear excuses." He looked at the others, "Don't you children have homework to do? SCRAM!"

Everyone left, the only people in the foyer was Trudy, me, and Victor.

"Boys rooms are downstairs, girls rooms are upstairs," He said as he led me into what I assumed was the living room. "This is the living room and that is the dining room, where Breakfast and Supper will be served." I nodded. I know this already!

"Cellar is off limits and curfew is at 10 O'clock. Any questions?" I shook my head. "Good."

"Come with me sweetie, I will show you to your room." Trudy said as I followed her.

"Don't mind Victor, he can be a little… Grouchy." She said as I giggled, "So where are you from in America?

"Pennsylvania , my gran brought me up."

"Ohh. Well here we are! Amber is your roommate." She said, "Good luck. I will call everyone down when it's dinner time."

I thanked her and walked up the stairs to the attic where I would be staying for lord knows how long.

"HI!" I heard as soon as I walked into the room, "I'm Amber Millington." She said as she held out her hand.

I shook her hand and smiled, "Nina Martin."

"Nina… I like that name!" I have a feeling that Amber and I will be best friends again.

"So tell me about yourself!" I said. Just in case anything changed about her in this weird universe.

"Well as I said I'm Amber Millington. My favorite color is Pink. I love fashion! I design my own clothes! I'm currently dating Mick, and yeah. How about you tell me about yourself?"

YES! She's still the same amber! "Well, my name is Nina Martin! My birthday is July 7. I love the color blue!" The color of Fabian's eyes… " I LOVE Egyptian mythology. The topic is so interesting! I also love horses. I can speak fluent French." I explained smiling.

"Really?! That's cool!"

"Yup!"

"SUPPER IS READY!" I heard Trudy yell.

"Come on! We are having Spaghetti tonight!" Oh no….

We walked downstairs talking about Anubis, when we got into the dining room; I saw that everyone is sitting where they normally sit. I'm guessing this is a good sign?

"Nina dear, why don't you sit between Fabian and Amber?" I nodded and took my seat.

Dinner was going surprisingly well… I was 'getting to know' the members of the house and also hearing funny stories. The best part? No Foo- "ALFIE LEWIS!" … I spoke to soon.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Jerome yelled.

Suddenly food was flying all across the room. As much as I wanted it to be the same, this was NOT what I wanted. Suddenly I felt cold water fall on my head and I gasped.

"PATRICIA!" Eddie yelled.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, I just think my sweater is shrinking to me…"

"Ms. Martin Phon- What is going on in here?" Victor said.

"Nina just spilt water everywhere." Patricia said smirking at me.

"Ah. Ms. Martin phone for you."

I went into the foyer and picked up the phone. It's probably my gran..

"So how's Hogwarts?" My eyes widened… No it can't be… What is going on?!

"Nina? Nina honey? Are you there?" I heard the person ask.

"Uhm… Yeah Mom, I'm here. It's great! Everything I thought it would be and more!" I said lying while tearing up.

"That's great honey! Your father and I miss you so much." Hearing that made me break down. I haven't heard that in years…

"Yeah mom, I miss you guys too. Hey, we are in the middle of supper, which means dinner, so I gotta go."

"Of course honey! I will call you some other time! I love you!"

"Love you too!" I said as I hung up the phone.

I buried my head in my hands and just cried. This is so much like my first day here, but it's not too… My parents are alive, I'm in the attic, Joy, KT, Eddie, and Willow are here! This is horrible…

"Hey…" I look up to see Eddie and Fabian.

"Hi…"

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked looking sincere.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just allergies… You have rabbits right?"

"No." Eddie said.

"Oh… Well I should go upstairs and change…"

I went upstairs and changed into my pjs and lay down and went to sleep.

_*Nina's dream*_

_Fabian and I were searching for an object. I couldn't tell what, but we were sneaking around after curfew. Suddenly we went to the staircase… The 8__th__ step!_

I woke up from my dream. The 8th step! That's how I'm going to tell if all this is going to go back to normal! The key should be there!

I quickly got out of my bed and got something to ply the step with and went to the stair case. Please work!

I plied it open and searched the staircase. I frowned… Nothing… I put the step back and sat on the stairs and started to cry. Why couldn't I find the Osirian sooner? If I did none of this would've happened…

"Are you okay?" I heard Fabian ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I said lying.

"You're lying, I can tell." He said sitting down next to me.

"How?" I asked looking at him.

"You're crying. Normally people don't cry if they're fine." He said putting his arms around me, "Now tell me what's wrong?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me…" I said.

"Try me."

I sighed, and told him about everything from my actual first day, to the mystery, to the reunion, and about the Osirian.

"So since I couldn't find my Osirian, who is my protector, I got sent back to my first day with a twist. Eddie, Joy, KT, and Willow are here and the mystery never happened…" I looked at the reaction on his face, it was blank, and then he started laughing.

"Nice one Nina! Now tell me the truth." He said laughing.

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't believe me!" After that I ran out of the house.

"Nina! Come back! I'm sorry!" I heard Fabian say as he chased after me.

I ran, I ran till I couldn't run anymore. I looked around and saw a tree that was easy to climb. I climbed it till he couldn't see me anymore…

I saw Fabian below trying to look for me. He finally walked off after 5 minutes or so. I tried climbing down from the tree when suddenly the branch that my feet were on broke and I fell out of the tree.

No not again… Everything was numb. I was slowly drifting off into darkness, when suddenly I hear around 11 voices talking and suddenly they got real quiet.

"GET THE DOCTOR!" I heard someone yell.

"No! Nina! Please wake up!" Huh? Wake up? I thought I was already awake?

"I think she is waking up."

Suddenly I saw a bright light and 11 faces looking at me.

"NINA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Amber squealed as I flinched. Oh my head hurts.

"Amber! Be quiet! Her head is probably hurting." KT said. You got that right!

"Ah! You're awake! I need to ask you a few questions to make sure you don't have any memory loss."

"Name?"

"Nina Martin."

"Birthday?"

"July 7, 1995."

"Where are you?"

"In a hospital in Liverpool, England."

"Ah! Good no memory loss! I will leave you all be!" The doctor said as he left.

"You have no idea how worried we all were!" Eddie said.

"Yeah especially Fabes!" Joy said smiling.

Fabian blushed, "Yeah.."

"So what happened?" I asked.

"You fell out of a tree. Broke your arm and leg. You also got a concussion." Mick said.

"Who found me? I thought I was alone when it happened…" I said slightly confused.

"You're new Osirian, or should I say soul mate?" Patricia said while she smirked at me.

"Oh… Amber told you about that…" I said slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah she did." Alfie said.

"So who's my Osirian?" I asked confusedly.

Everyone looked at each other before pointing at one of the guys.

I gasped. I can't believe it!

"You? You're my Osirian?!"

* * *

**That's a wrap! I guess you guys DON'T get to find out who the Osirian is in this chapter.**

**Once again, who do you think it is? I haven't made up my mind on who it is yet...**

**Or have I? I want to hear your opinions! Who should it be? **

**There is one more chapter of the story. Awww! I know, I know. It's not even a chapter, it's the Epilogue. Maybe, we will find out who the Osirian is, maybe not. Or I will just leave you guys hanging and write a sequel... No. No sequel. Maybe a one-shot based on the story or something.**

**Speaking of One-Shots! After this is over with I will continue to write one-shots! I will take any requests! My writing is going to be continued throughout the school year (School starts monday. :P) when I have the chance to! So please send in your requests! I would LOVE to write them! So send in your requests!**

**Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter! Links are on my page!**

**Q1. Who was the second sinner?**

**Q2. Name the curses and hexes that each Sibuna got in season 2.**

**Can't wait to see what you all think of the Epilogue! I have some CRAZY stuff planned. :D**


	9. Epilogue

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. School started 2 weeks ago, and it's already been crazy, and I would've updated yesterday, but we put my dog that I've had for 14 years to sleep. It was a very... Sad day in my house.**

**Nice to see that I have a lot of Marching band/Color Guard peeps reading this. That kinda makes me happy!**

**Q1. Patricia was the second sinner.**

**Q2. Alfie- De Aged, Amber-Aged, Fabian lost his memory, Patricia lost her voice, and then Nina had the worst hex which was watching her friends suffer. **

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone, because this is the last chapter and I wanna thank you all for reading this! I love you all! **

**Me: Sibuna do your thing.**

**Sibuna: She doesn't own anything!**

* * *

_*10 years later*_

"Breathe Nina, breathe!" Said the nurse.

I should start from the beginning shouldn't I?

A little over 20 years I went to House of Anubis where I found out I was the Chosen One

2 years after that I left House of Anubis because the Osirian and Chosen one couldn't be together and also because my Gran was ill.

10 years ago Amber and I went to the House of Anubis 10 year reunion and met up with all of our old friends… And boy was it crazy!

Sarah started visiting me and telling me to find the new Osirian, and that he was my new soul mate. Crazy right? Well, when I went to the reunion I found out Eddie gave up his powers to save everyone.

Then, I saw Fabian again. We've had our moments. From him singing a song he wrote about me to us being locked into a bathroom together so we would talk. I think everyone was still secretly shipping Fabina.

The reunion was supposed to be a month long. Then it got cut short due to an infestation at a different house, they needed a place for newbies to stay. Cause of that, Senkhara came to me and said that if I didn't find my Osirian by the end of the reunion that she will make it to where I go back to my first day at Anubis House except with a twist… Eddie, Joy, KT, and Willow would be there. There would be no mystery, no Chosen One, and no Fabina. She also gave me the Mark of Anubis. You think that's crazy? Well it gets crazier…

Mara showed up. You know Mara, the smart one. Well… Apparently she and Fabian dated during senior year when I was gone. They dated for a while before he broke it off because it didn't feel right. She came back and tried making a pass at him. I ran out of the room because of that.

Then this is where I climbed up a tree to hide from Fabian. Then when he walked away I tried climbing down I fell out of the tree and broke my arm and leg and got a concussion. I was in a Coma for a day or so, but in that day I had a dream that I was back at Anubis House and everyone was there, KT, Willow, Eddie and Joy. There was no mystery either, and no one remembered me. I about went crazy in that dream! Then I woke up from my coma and found out who my Osirian is!

Now its ten years later and everything is well with everyone! After the reunion, Amber and I went back to America and packed up all of our stuff and went right back to England! However that's not what the rest of the Anubis gang thought, they thought we weren't coming back at all. I was sure we told them, guess not. Oops. Mostly everyone got married and had kids!

Patricia and Eddie got married 8 years ago. They have 2 kids. One is a girl, her name is Layla Miller she is 2 years old. The other is a boy, his name his Eddie Jr. and he is only one month old right now. Eddie keeps saying that he might be the next Osirian, only because of the birthmark on his leg. It's of an Eye of Horus. Both Eddie and the current Osirian have one. Creepy huh?

Joy and Jerome got married about 5 years ago. They have a set of twins, boy and girl, they are 3 years old. Their names are Jackie and Jon Clarke. Joy and Jerome wanted to keep the 'J' name thing going for as long as possible for whatever reason.

Last I've heard Mara and Mick started dating each other again, but that was when we left the reunion, so I have no idea.

Alfie and Willow were dating for a while, but that was before Amber and Alfie started to talk again. 8 years ago he broke up with her for Amber. Amber and Alfie got married 5 years ago, and Amber is currently one month pregnant! Shhh… Alfie doesn't know yet.

Willow… She married a tree for whatever reason… Don't ask me…

KT met an Egyptian Archeologist, named Ethan a few years ago. They are currently engaged and planning their wedding.

You must be wondering about Fabian then, huh? Well I would tell you, but ready or not I think this baby is coming!

"Nina, you are ready to start pushing. Are you ready?" Said the doctor.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said wincing in pain.

"On the count of three you will start pushing," The doctor said while I nodded, "One, two, three. Push!"

I pushed and pushed. It hurts so much!

"Come on Nina I see the head! Keep going." The doctor said encouraging me.

I kept pushing till finally I heard a cry.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said smiling.

I felt a kiss on my forehead, "You did good Neens." Fabian said smiling at me.

Yup, that's right. Fabian is my Osirian! This explains why I always felt so comfortable around him and more protected.

After my little mishap with the tree, along with my two week stay at the hospital, and going back to America and coming back, Fabes and I started dating again. Of course, Fabes being Fabes didn't propose until 6 years ago to propose, and we got married 4 years ago. Since then we've been trying to get pregnant, but we couldn't. The doctors said that I wouldn't be able to get pregnant. Till finally, 9 months ago, we conceived and we were blessed with a baby. I bet Gran, Mom, and Dad was looking after us. Now this is where we are at.

_*Knock knock*_

"Come in!" I said as I held my baby girl.

The whole gang (except for Mara, Willow, and Mick) came in and Awed at the baby.

"You guys make such adorable babies!" Patricia said while holding a sleeping Eddie.

"Thanks." Fabian said smiling.

The nurse came back into the room, "Well, everything seems to be in line for this little one. Does she have a name yet?" The nurse asked.

"Sarah Marie Rutter." I said smiling.

"Okay! Sarah Marie Rutter, born to mother Nina Martin-Rutter and father Fabian Rutter on October 10th, 2033 at 10:00 A.M." The nurse said as she left the room.

I looked at Joy as she widens her eyes, why would she… Wait… October… That's the 10th month… She was born on 10/10/33 at 10 A.M. The 10th Month of the 10th day at… I widen my eyes and looked at Fabian then Joy.

"Joy…" I said too shocked to say anything else.

"Nina are you okay?" Fabian asked worriedly.

"Nina… Do you realize what that means?" Joy said looking at me as I nodded my head.

"What's going on?" KT asked.

"Sarah was born on October 10th at 10 A.M." Joy said.

"Yeah? So?" Said Eddie, as Patricia widened her eyes also.

"She was born on the 10th day, of the 10th month, at 10 A.M." Joy explained, as the others caught on.

"Wait so that means…" Amber started to say.

"Sarah is the next Chosen One." I said finally getting my voice.

Everyone just looked at each other. Our turns with the mysteries are over, now it's time for a new generation to find the mysteries of the House of Anubis.

"Nina your locket!" Alfie yelled.

It started glowing and the light got brighter and brighter till finally it stopped. Inside the locket was a picture of me now instead of Sarah. I smiled.

"Well Sarah, your life is going to be a crazy one; hopefully your adventures aren't as crazy as ours." I said smiling at her as she started smiling and laughing, "This is your quest now Sarah."

* * *

**That's a wrap! Whoah! Who saw it coming that it was Fabian?! How about baby Sarah? I think that was crazy. Do you think baby Eddie is the next Osirian? Oooooo lots of Cliffies. **

**So for the people who were like "I Totally didn't see Fabian being the Osirian!" I hinted at it. A lot. XD **

**Chapter 2: "I was sitting there in Fabian's arms crying into his shirt as he was rubbing my back and telling me it was okay. We sat there for awhile, I didn't really want to move. It was nice being in his arms again, being in his arms made me feel kinda protected." ;)**

**Chapter 4: "I woke up today really excited. Today was my walking date with Nina!" I wouldn't have had Nina and Fabian get back together if they weren't going to stay together.**

**And there were some more times, but those were the main times. **

**Thank you all for reading! Now that I'm done with this story, I'm taking one-shot prompts. Send in your one-shot ideas and I will write them! Heck you can have me do a one-shot based off of Sarah and Eddie Jr. Just send me your ideas in a PM or my ask thingy on Tumblr.**

**Make sure you review and check out my twitter and tumblr! Once again thank you all so much and make sure you review and tell me what you think!**

**Read and Review on!**

**Sibuna *Puts hand over right eye***

**-Sibuna97**


End file.
